


Because

by Dirtykinkylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: These three together are mind-meltingly hot.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonewithalltheeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithalltheeyebrows/gifts).



> Inspired by a comment on another story about the hotness of this particular threesome.

"Alpha," Jordan greets with a slight bow. Hale arches a black brow but otherwise doesn't deign to answer. McCall as his Second steps forward and accepts the tribute of the large stag Jordan hunted outside the boundaries of Hale land. The acceptance of the gift means Jordan's request will be heard, if not necessarily agreed to. This is the way of 'wolves and one Jordan is used to, harried from packlands to packlands in search of a place he can cautiously call home.

"I have come before you in supplication of succor and rest."

The beginning words of the ancient rite are soothing in a strange way for Jordan. Despite the modern times, replete with smart phones, driver-less cars, and Trump as President, he appreciates a throwback to a simpler and calmer time, when 'wolves and 'hounds ran the woods in their natural forms without worry or care. 

"And blady blady blah...I'm bored already. Derek, entertain me."

The whining words tear Jordan from his thoughts and he instinctively looks up. A lanky male with dark hair and glowing eyes of a mage stare at him from the other side of Hale. His lithe form looks frail compared to the wolvish strength apparent in Hale and McCall, but Jordan isn't fooled by the deceptive appearance. This can only be Emissary Stilinski, one of the most feared mage-workers on the western coast, though more for his inventive use of magic than than for his fearsome presence. Speculation ran rampant in the supernatural world that Hale's reemergence was at the behest of his Emissary and Stilinski was the only reason Beacon Hills was still under the wolves' control instead of any number of strong opponents who sought to wrest the land from the young mostly untried Alpha.

Jordan is understandably confused when McCall groans and wipes a hand over his face before muttering, "Dude, you promised not to include me in your games again," and vacating the room. The door slamming shut behind McCall and the two honor guards are a cap to the confusing interlude.

"Jordan Parrish, hell-hound, decorated war veteran, and deputy...my, my, my."

Those amber eyes slide over Jordan and he feels undressed and unmanned, his body instinctively curling downwards in a submissive pose.

"Yes, I want to keep you."

The exasperated "Stiles," is the first time Hale speaks and Jordan is surprised by the tenor timbre. Most Alphas speak in growling bass, but Hale doesn't seem to attempt to exert his authority over his emmissary, or even the situation, content to lounge on his chair as Stilinski stalks around Jordan. 

"I haven't had someone to play with in a long time!"

"That doesn't mean you can just keep him because you've never come across his kind before, Stiles. We've talked about this."

Jordan risks a peek upwards and sees the emissary's lips pucker out into a distinctive pout. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Jordan's kind were enslaved for centuries by magic-users for their near in-vulnerabilities to fire, air, water, and earth. In fact, death tended to come to hell-hounds via age rather than curses or accidents. Their origins didn't come from hell, despite their colorful name, but a distant past lost to the mists of time and oral traditions which were passed down through familial lines. Jordan flinches at the thought of his family, and an unfamiliar hand drops to his head, lightly stroking his hair. He arches into the touch and pleasure trickles through him at the first friendly touch in ... longer than he wants to think about.

"Please?"

Jordan doesn't understand the begging nor does he care in the moment, despite Hale moving at last, because he is intoxicated by the careful carding of his hair and slightly harder touches to his neck. Hale steps closer to his nearly prone body and lifts Jordan's head up by a finger under his chin. 

"Do you consent to my dominion?"

The ritual words pierce his lethargy and Jordan is flung back into the moment. If he accepts Hale as his Lord - or Alpha as 'wolves like to be called - then he would be subject to Hale law as long as he resided in Beacon Hills or surrounding territories. On the other hand, he would also be protected as he hadn't been since he was a pup, which makes the choice easy.

"Yes."

A smile lightens Hale's brooding beauty in a charming way because his front teeth are slightly too large. Jordan instantly banishes the thought because 'wolves have very sensitive noses and attraction is an easy scent to catch, plus he had no intention of causing trouble between a mated pair.

"Exceellllent," Stilinski gloated, his fingers resuming their previous activity. Jordan nearly dropped to the floor again and probably would've if it weren't from Hale gripping his chin. 

"Understand this - you are under no obligation to participate and if we, or Stiles especially, do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you are free to say no at any time."

"That's so unfair!"

"Safe, sane, and consensual," Hale reminds his emissary. 

What?

Safe..sane...this was about  _sex_?

"Are you, uh, inviting me to have, um...you know."

Hale's eyes are an interesting blend of blue-green-brown, and very distracting, though not as much as pressing his lips to Jordan's. Jordan hesitantly opens his mouth to Hale's questing tongue, the smooth muscle past the barrier of his teeth before he realizes it. Hale is as commanding at kissing as he obviously is in all aspects of his life.

Jordan is still stunned when Hale draws back, a smirk splitting the lips so recently mapping his with thoroughness. He lifts his eyes to Emissary Stilinski, only to find the glowing amber eyes are blown nearly black with lust. Watching his mate kiss another is  _turning him on_.

"You want me...you want to fuck me..."

Stilinski shrugs. "Whatever combination works for you - do you want to be fucked, fuck, or part of the fuck?"

Hale must see his confusion and his tented trousers because the Alpha sounds confident and amused as he translates. "Do you want us to fuck you, do you want to fuck Stiles with me, or do you enjoy sloppy seconds or just watching?" 

Jordan hasn't had a lover in years, male or female, since he left his own packlands in search of a new home, so the prospect of being asked to join his new Alpha and mate's bedroom activities is ...overwhelming, though in a good way.

"i want to watch."

For now.


End file.
